Mafia VI
| image = File:Marlon_Brando.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Gangs of Denbrain | host = Unreality | link = Mafia VI | size = 21 Players (Super-size) | startdate = August 13th, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players: #GreyCells #Frozen #Frost #Brandonb #Dawh #Yoruichi-san #Lost in Space #Clueless #Twoaday #CherryLane #Johnson #PuzzleGirl #Phaze (Reign Of Fire) #Mekal #Rene83 #CrazyPainter #Frozen_in_Fire 2.0 (Pw0nzd) #Dusty #LemonyMelon #Dnae #CherryLane 2.0 (Tolecnal) | first = CherryLane | last = Frost, Johnson, Mekal, Rene83, CrazyPainter, Frozen_in_Fire 2.0, LemonyMelon, CherryLane 2.0 | mvp = - | awards = - }} Mafia VI was a game designed and hosted by Unreality It began on August 13th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (August 18th, 2008). Game Mechanics 21 players: 13 Innocents and 8 other players in 4 factions: 3 Mafioso, 2 Quarky Agents, 2 Yakuza and 1 Indy. Rules A Few Points to Keep in Mind: # There will be no clues in any day posts # There will be no clues in night posts # Acting on a clue is stupid. I put them into Mafia II so they could be chuckled at retrospectively, not acted on during the game, which fueled bad gameplay in Mafia IV and Mafia V especially # There WILL be clues, though, but in a different fashion. You'll see # If someone outs their role, that does not mean they are that role. And even if someone contradicts soon and says that THEY are that role, that means nothing either. Be smart and not trusting. The Doctor and Healer don't have as much saving-power as you might think, and it's risky to come out with a role, especially an Inspector or Spy-like role. Especially since the Doctor cannot save the Inspector and the Healer cannot save the Spy # Never trust anyone! Even people you think/know are Innocents. The baddies are aware of the advantage of coming out with your role, so be prepared for dastardly tricks # Laying low is NOT a successful strategy- people get very suspicious (and the host gets mad) if you don't participate, and the inactivity-kill-rule is taken seriously as well Night Posts: # Nobody's identity is revealed in a night post to any group (killer or otherwise), except the Defender and Bankroller, both of which are publicly revealed. Other things may be logically revealed based on events (ie, only one QA left), but aren't 'officially' revealed (the other QA could be laying low, etc) # The hierarchy of kills and "what happens first" depends on what actions are taking place that night # Saving roles are only mentioned if (a) they save someone from death, (b) they achieve BTSC, or ( c ) they try to get into the jail but can't BTSC: * Mafia has BTSC * Yakuza has BTSC * the two QAs only get BTSC after: ** they both pick the same person to kill (the kill happens) ** one picks the other, the other picks someone (they meet up, but no kill happens) ** they both pick the other person (no kill happens) * the Janitor and the Ninja have BTSC from the beginning of the game * the Doctor and Healer get BTSC if: ** they both save the same person ** they both save each other ** one of them saves the other * the Vagabond and Defender get BTSC if: ** the Vagabond tags the Defender ** the Defender saves Vagabond CLARIFICATIONS OF DISPUTED POINTS: # when there is one QA left, he/she can kill every night # Lord Phoenix is immune only to QAs, nobody else, and is vulnerable to QAs after the transformation # The Yakuza are part of the Mafia after they get assimilated, ie, they get BTSC and stuff, and their roles are Goons, lowly hitmen of the Mafia with no ability # Dispatching the SV doesn't cost the Mafia a kill or anything, they can do it anytime via a PM to me Role Description Mafia - 3 Mafiosos (Godfather, Thief, Bankroller) - know who each other are. Can converse freely all the time. The Mafia kills each night. Each of the Mafiosos have a special night ability. The Mafia know who the members of their rival gang, the Yakuza, are (but not who is Oyabun and who is Shatei). WinCon: kill everyone except Mafiosos and Yakuza (regardless of what stage of their game the Yakuza is at) * Godfather - night, not 2x in a row see the faction of 1 person (a faction is: mafia/innocent/QA/yakuza/GR). The Godfather is told instantly and thus can act on that information that night. Also, Vagabond is a different faction unless the separate win condition was not met, in that case Vagabond appears as an Innocent * Thief - night, not 2x in a row each night, the Thief can pick from two actions: Steal or Frame. If they Steal, it's an identity theft, and everyone is informed of the breakin (and who was broken into) and the Thief assumes that person's identity tomorrow in case the Spy spies on the Thief. If the Spy spies on the brokenin person, they get their normal identity. If the Inspector was going to be PMed the Thief's identity the next day, they instead are PMed the name of the person broken into. Stealing has no affect on the Janitor's discovery ability. The other action the Thief can do is to Frame one person. Nobody except the Thief knows who was framed, but everyone is informed that a framing did in fact occur. The framing has no affect on the Thief's identity, and no affect on the Inspector, but if the Spy spies on the framed person, they get the results 'Mafioso'. Like stealing, framing does not affect the Janitor's spying ability. Also, see the Janitor role for a special case regarding the Thief * Bankroller - be used every night! send the host a message which will be posted in the night post- ie, a "message from the Mafia". If the Bankroller dies at any time (night, day, whatever), the Bankroller's identity as a Mafioso is revealed, and also the specific identity as 'Bankroller' *Mafia Safehouse: the Mafia own a safehouse somewhere in the tangled streets of Denbrain, heavily fortified and highly secret. Each night, they can choose to hide any Mafioso in the safehouse- it can be the same person from the night before, etc. Whoever is in the safehouse stays there all night and cannot kill or be killed- but they can still use their ability. The Bankroller can still pass on his/her message, the Godfather can still collect info from his/her cronies, and the Thief can sneak out in the wee hours of the morning to make a last-minute theft. Since the Mafioso in the safehouse cannot kill, it's fine if there are other Mafiosos to perform the kill, but if there is only 1 Mafioso left, he/she has to make the decision: safehouse, or kill? Exception: the Janitor has the keys to everything, including the safehouse. The Janitor can kill someone inside the safehouse 2''' Quarky Agents''' (Master of Espionage, Master of Deception) - do not know who each other are (at first). The QAs kill each night. Must have both to kill. If they do both pick the same person or each other, they get BTSC. WinCon: kill the Phoenix. However, Lord Phoenix is invincible to the QAs until his/her transformation after the GR dies. If the QAs fail to kill the Phoenix somehow, they are immediately notified (and are given BTSC) and a secondary mission is given: lynch a specific person the next day (the person is chosen randomly by me and is not a QA). If the QAs fail the secondary mission, their aliases are discovered and they are mass-lynched along with the actual person being lynched *Master of Deception - if the SB lie-detects a statement by the MoD, the MoD can decide what my reply will be (true, false, does not know) * Master of Espionage - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "innocent" or "baddie" only after the night post. Can be influenced by the Thief 2 Yakuza (Oyabun, Shatei) - a new gang in Denbrain who have BTSC, straight out of the archipelagos of the Far East. The Yakuza kills on every night except the first night, until absorbed by the expanding Mafia crime family (which the Yakuza can then communicate with the Mafia). WinCon: The Yakuza have their own gang goals, but if their goals fail, they will team up with the Mafia. The goals are unknown to the Innocents (and every other non-Yakuza baddie), but everyone will be notified if the Yakuza fail, and after that the Yakuza will be assimilated into the Mafia * Oyabun - the master of the small Yakuza crime ring. The Oyabun's ability is similar to the Bankroller's, and can be used every night just like the Bankroller's * Shatei - a common goon of the Yakuza. Has no abilities, but if the Oyabun dies before the Shatei, the Shatei takes the Oyabun's place and gains the Oyabun's ability Independent - 1 Grim Reaper - a solo spectre of darkness who kills every even-numbered night. Invincible for first night and first day. WinCon: kill the Ninja. If the Grim Reaper fails to kill the Ninja (ie, the Ninja dies some other way), the GR is outta the game *Grim Reaper ability: the Grim Reaper has an ability called "death scent" which he/she can use on odd nights (ie, the nights that the GR doesn't kill). Death scent allows the GR to "sniff" one player. If/when that player is killed (it could be any time, once they're sniffed they're sniffed forever), the Grim Reaper is given a random living member of the faction of the killers. If the faction that killed the player has no living members, the GR is informed of this. If the person was a QA and is killed by the Vagabond, and the Vagabond is still alive, the GR is given the Vagabond's identity. If the person is lynched, the GR is told the name of a random living Innocent. The player that is 'sniffed' is informed that they have been 'sniffed', but the group as a whole is not Innocents: win by killing all the baddies. Each Innocent has a special role... saving roles = Doctor, Healer, Lord Phoenix * Doctor - save one person each night. Not same person 2 nights in a row. Can save self only once. The Doctor cannot save the Inspector (ie, the save fails) * Healer - same as Doctor, but different methods of medicine. The Healer cannot save the Spy (ie, the save fails) * Lord Phoenix - be killed by QAs the master of Denbrain. Little do people know, Lord Phoenix is actually a real phoenix- a bird of fire. This fiery phantasm is capable of repelling the spectral Grim Reaper, and Lord Phoenix takes full use of this, saving people on even nights from the Grim Reaper. Lord Phoenix cannot save himself/herself (for the sole reason that saving someone else effectively saves himself/herself), but Lord Phoenix CAN save someone two times in a row. If Lord Phoenix is targeted on an even night while he/she is out protecting against the GR, the night post says that the player wasn't there, but does not give the identity of Lord Phoenix (though obviously the group/person that went after Lord Phoenix knows). Once the Grim Reaper dies, Lord Phoenix will discover his/her true calling as 'the Phoenix', and transform permanently into the firebird, and discover another purpose (which has to do with saving people, but the common Innocent doesn't know what it is). However, after this transformation, Lord Phoenix becomes vulnerable to the QAs discovery roles = Inspector, Spy, Suicide Bomber * Inspector - gets PMed, every day, a baddie identity in this order: Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia. The order is determined at the beginning of the game by me randomly, so dead people may be included. The Inspector is fresh out of Pengville and is not familiar with how the Yakuza works and never gets PMed Yakuza identities (even if they are assimilated into the Mafia), and of course the GR is un-Inspectable * Spy - PMs me one player each day, I reveal their role, but not specific role within a baddie faction. If they are Innocent, however, the role-reveal is as specific as possible * Suicide Bomber - Inspector & is known by Mafia the Suicide Bomber is an ex-terrorist who is now sided with the Innocents. At any point DURING THE DAY ONLY, the SB can PM to me a victim, and both the SB and the victim die in the explosion. I will make it unclear which of the two was the SB and which of the two was the victim. There is a 1/4 chance that the SB will survive, and a 1/4 that the victim will survive- those events are independent so there is a 1/16 chance both will survive. Again, it will be unknown which of the two (SB or victim) that any survivor(s) are. When the SB PMs in the target, they can either choose to have it announced immediately, or in the day post. If the SB is lynched, they'll be PMed a prompt if they want to blow someone up at the lynching, otherwise it's a normal lynching. If the SB is killed at night, there is a 2/3 chance they will blow up and kill a random one of their attackers. The explosion does not affect the Grim Reaper whether done at night or in the day, so the Grim Reaper will be seen as one of the "survivors" if at day, or if at night, the Grim Reaper will just scythe down the SB as if the 1/3 chance of no explosion occurred. Also, the Suicide Bomber, being an ex-terrorist, is highly skilled at torture and knows when people are lying. Any night, but not 2 nights in a row, the SB can pick one TRUE/FALSE statement that someone has said and PMs it in. I will tell them one of three options: (1) TRUE, (2) FALSE, or (3) the person who said this statement does not know whether it is true or false. The person quoted MUST be still alive. If the person quoted is the MoD, the MoD is PMed and can choose my reply (TRUE/FALSE/does not know). However, there's another catch: it's been a long time since the SB was a torture-happy terrorist, and he/she isn't up to speed with today's pro-lying techniques. There are just some statements that are too ambiguious ("I'm not... a baddie..."), non-true-false ("I like the color blue"), direct-to-test (like "I am Innocent", etc) that the SB just cannot lie detect them. In this case, I will inform the SB and he/she can feel free to choose a different statement killing roles = Ninja and his/her Defender * Defender - who Ninja is every night that the Yakuza kill, the Defender can save someone against the Yakuza only. Also, no matter when the Defender dies, his/her role is revealed * Ninja - not know who Defender is, but knows who Janitor is ancient warrior and nemesis of the Grim Reaper. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot be killed at night, but the Ninja can be lynched any time. The Ninja kills for the Innocents on prime-numbered nights (2,3,5,7,etc). When/if the Defender dies, the Ninja is vulnerable at night other roles = Janitor, Vagabond, Policeman, Street Vendor, Tax Collector * Janitor - who Ninja is the Janitor, after his/her many years of watching and learning, has adopted many vital skills. Each night, I roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Janitor (Saving, Killing, Eavesdropping (pick three people and get told which two of them have BTSC, if none of them have BTSC, or if all three have BTSC), Discovering (just like Spy), Cleaning (the Janitor is off cleaning and nobody can find him/her to kill), or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Janitor picks a person other than themself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6). Also, the Janitor doesn't have much possessions or ID and thus the Thief cannot steal from them (the steal fails, but counts as a use, but the Mafia learn the identity of the Janitor of course) or frame them (same deal) * Vagabond - also known as the Wanderer, the Vagabond wanders around the world, and has seen the ruthless expansion of Quarky, and thus is aligned against the Quarky Agents. The Vagabond, from his/her travel experiences, knows a way to tag suspects, and if the tagged person is a QA, they will dissolved by the taggant chemical the next day (regardless of whether the Vagabond is still alive). The Vagabond is a semi-independent character and wins by killing BOTH Quarky Agents in this manner. Otherwise, the Vagabond wins with the Innocents. If the Vagabond tags the Defender, they are both immediately notified and the Vagabond and Defender get BTSC on the spot * Policeman - the Policeman/woman (will refer to as male from now on for simplicity) can make one arrest per day. They must PM the arrest to me before the day is up, and the day post will include the arrest. The Policeman cannot arrest himself, nor any dead players (ie, the person lynched that day), nor any players previously arrested. The arrested player spends the following night with the Policeman in the Denbrain jail. The Policeman can ask one question, PMed to me, who is PMed to the arrested player, who PMs back to me. After that, the Policeman can release the arrested player (at which point the arrested player can be their normal role in the night & get killed/saved/etc) or keep the player in jail until morning. If the arrested player is saved and was kept in jail, the saving role cannot enter the jail to save them, obviously. If the arrested player is targeted for death and was kept in jail, depending on what baddie group went after him/her, the player may or may not survive and there may or may not be other repercussions relating to the Policeman and the baddie group (it depends on the baddie group and the circumstances). If a player is kept in jail overnight after the question is asked, they cannot use their night ability, and it also a general finger-of-suspicion type thing. The player is released in the morning and can never be arrested again. If the Policeman is targeted for death, certain things happen depending on who was arrested and whether or not they were kept or released, etc * Street Vendor - the SV sells tacos, sausages, burritos, gorditos, wraps, pretzels and paninis out on the streets of Denbrain. However, he/she has lots of underworld contacts... the Mafia let him/her sell on this street, or that corner. They could dispatch him/her at any time (via a PM to me) for free. They don't know his/her identity, though. Anyway, back to the SV: they see everything that goes on at night. Who the Doctor/Healer/Phoenix/Defender saves, which QA (MoE or MoD) went after which target, as well as the Janitor's choice of person, the role, and then the decision whether to carry it out. The SV is also told the Innocent/Baddie role of each player that died during the night, as well as if a Masked Lover died during the night. The SV doesn't know anything about the Mafia safehouse, but gets to see who was Framed if a frame occurred, as well as who the Godfather collects info on (but not the result). The SV also knows who the MoE investigates (but not the result), as well as if the SB lie detects, but not who the SB lie detects and not if the MoD corrupts the result. Last but not least, the SV learns who the Grim Reaper used the death scent on, if anyone. Useful for the Innocents? You bet, unfortunately the SV is a contact for the Mafia, if you've forgotten. The SV, at any time, can PM me a message (containing data that the SV knows, but doesn't necessarily have to be telling the truth) which I send on to the Mafia. They can decide when they want to dispatch the SV, if at all. This is a complex and tough role to play, but rewarding * Tax Collector - each day, can choose one person to remove from the poll that day only, ie, the person chosen cannot vote (and everyone is informed of this as soon as I get the PM and update the roster so that person can't vote). The Tax Collector must PM the vote removal at a time when 50% or less of the people playing have voted- I will check the time on the PM when I get it and compare with the times of posts Additional Roles: These are roles that are independent of your main role... * Tiebreaker - randomly determined by me. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. If there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, someone has to switch to break the tie * Masked Lovers - these tragic romantics don't know who the other Lover is, but if one of the Lovers is lynched, they recognize their Lover and the two die together. The Lovers, being tragic and all, consist of 1 Mafioso and 1 Innocent. Thus both Lovers are informed that they are a Lover, but not the identity of their fellow Lover. Specifically, the pick chances are weighted 1:3:5 (in ninths, ie 1/9, 3/9, 5/9). For the Mafia, it's Godfather:Thief:Bankroller. For the Innocents, it's Policeman:Defender:TaxCollector. Host's Summary |unreality}} Winning Faction Innocents (goodies) * Frozen in Fire - Ninja * Frost - Inspector * Lost in Space - Defender * Cherry Lane - Healer * Johnson - Tax Collector * Puzzlegirl - Street Vendor * Phaze - Lord Phoenix * Mekal - Spy * Rene83 - Doctor * CrazyPainter - Policeman * Pw0nzd - Janitor * LemonyMelon - Vagabond * Tolecnal - Suicide Bomber MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Unreality #GreyCells - Bankroller - Killed N2 by Yakuza #Frozen - Ninja - Killed N2 by Mafia # Frost Inspector #Brandonb - Godfather - Killed D3 by Suicide Bomber # Dawh - Oyabun - Lynched D3 # Yoruichi-san - Shatei - Lynched D2 # Lost in Space - Defender - Lynched D1 #Clueless - Master of Espionage - Died D2 after WinCon failed #Twoaday - Master of Deception - Died D2 after WinCon failed #Cherry Lane - Healer - Killed N1 by Mafia #Johnson - Tax Collector #Puzzlegirl - Street Vendor - Dispatched D1 by Mafia #Phaze - Lord Phoenix - Killed N2 by Grim Reaper #Mekal - Spy #Rene83 - Doctor #CrazyPainter - Policewoman #Frozen in Fire 2.0 (Pw0nzd) - Janitor #Dusty - Grim Reaper - Killed N2 by Ninja #LemonyMelon - Vagabond #Dnae - Thief - Died N2 (masked lover) #Cherry Lane 2.0 (Tolecnal) - Suicide Bomber MASKED LOVERS *Mafia: Thief (Dnae) *Innocent: Defender (LIS) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games